2012-08-15 Titan Round Table 1
There's an impromptu meeting called for those who are in the Tower. Nightwing has asked that folks join him in the Meeting Room where there are some snacks set up. The monitors are off and the lighting is set to 'normal'...or as normal as it can get. He's perched on the back of one of the chairs, his feet in the seat of it as he pensively nibbles on some nacho chips. As folks show up, he offers nods, "Thanks for coming, guys. I know it was short notice. Please, have a seat if you'd like. I just...thought we all should talk." Mend hasn't been seen in training for a couple of days. The why of it might be obvious when she arrives...she's slightly favoring her right shoulder. Dang healing factor...one of these days she's going to work out how to make it trigger when she wants it to, not only when she's in mortal danger. She thinks. (MOre likely, one of these days she'll work out how it works and curse the power lottery). Oh. There are nachos. Mend grins at Nightwing. "Hi." And then she looks to see if he brought nachos for everyone, like a good leader. Aqualad is here, dressed fairly casually, none of the fish stuff. He plops into a seat in short order, nods all around, and then he slouches forward to rest his elbows on the table. He doesn't partake of food quite yet, instead mentioning, "Sounds like a thing to do." "It's not hard for me to get here from... Just about anywhere." Magik says with a smirk as she comes in and slides into a chair. She's in her usual white uniform that she wears when she's around the Tower. She leans back, putting her feet up on the edge of the table and folds her hands. Nods are given to the others but she's quiet. Since the last encounter with Wildebeest and Nightwing didn't go that well.... he almost didn't bother showing up. But thanks to likely some prodding from Illyana, he does finally show. He's in his casual attire and his teen form, and grabs the seat farthest from Nightwing. As he plops, he crosseshis arms and doesn't really say anything. It's sorta that 'I'm Ticked At You But Also Pouting' look he's sporting. Nightwing finishes off the nachos he was holding before he brushes his hands free of crumbs. Leaning forward, he rests his elbows on his knees and gives a sigh, "I guess I want to apologize." This is not an easy thing for him to say. "This is a learning experience for me as well. I realize things have been rocky, but I really want to try and fix it. I want us to be a team." Us. Not 'you'. "So, I guess...What is everyone hoping to get out of this?" Nachos, apparently, because Mend has a mouthful of them when he asks that. She chews and swallows before speaking. "Training. Experience. Backup. And...I'll be honest. I like everyone here. And the ones who aren't here." Cassie and Supergirl are probably off somewhere. They spend a lot of time together, after all. A nod from Aqualad, a few moments made to consider after that. "I'm here because I was told I should be." Probably by Aquaman. He never shuts up about that guy. The boy does add, however, "Experience," A nod at Mend, "And I think we can be better for people as a whole, instead of just one or two, you know?" MagiK seems to grimace at the question and gives Nightwing a look like 'do I really have to answer this?' But in the end she lets out a sigh and shrugs. "To put my abilities where they'll do the most good." Wilde just listens for now, though his ears do flick a bit at the heartfelt apology to all of them from Nightwing. He does offer a light smile a head bob in agreement to everyone's comments as it goes around the table. He still doesn't chime in though, just listening for now. Nightwing looks at everyone as they speak...or choose not to speak. Mend gets a nod and he asks Aqualad, "Do you -want- to be here?" To Illyana, he asks the same question. Finally, to Wildebeest, he asks, "Do you mind sharing what you're hoping to get out of this?" "Well," Aqualad offers, "If I didn't want to here, I probably wouldn't be." There's a dry smile that's offered after, a roll of shoulders a few seconds later. "So. Yeah." Magik tilts her head over at Aqualad as he speaks. "I showed up because I was asked,b ut I don't stay anywhere I don't want to be." Wildebeest shrugs his shoulders just a little bit. "Make friends. Help People. Be A Hero." He just tosses out there, not really feeling all that chatty. "Was easier when I was younger...." He mumbles. Nightwing takes another nacho and considers it for a moment while he takes in all of the answers. He gives time for the others to take them in as well if they choose. He licks his lips and starts to say something before catching himself. He takes a bite of the nacho and chews for a moment before deciding to ask, "Do any of you have questions for -me-? About anything..." Aqualad considers that one, neck rolling back and forth, eventually offering out: "Why are you here? Why'd you get picked for this position, and what are you plans for the team in the long run?" He does, eventually begin to nibble on chips. "That's dangerous," Mend notes with a grin, reaching for her nachos. She's not going to press Wilde...it's enough that he's actually here. "I *would* like your advice on something, but it doesn't have to be in you know, the full team meeting. It's technical stuff." Illyana tilts her head over towards Aqualad, apparently in agreement with his questions. "And..." She smirks then. "Do *you* want to be here?" Wildebeest offers Aqualad a grin as he hits all the major questions that he also wants to know. And then Illyana offers the cherry on the sundae of the questions. He looks to Nightwing, curious of the answers. A nod is given to Mend, "I know it's dangerous. But sometimes we have to take risks. Sometimes they pan out, and sometimes they fail. I've been failing you all up to this point, so I figure I can't do much worse." There's even a bit of a smirk which then fades. "I'm here because Superman and the President of the United States asked me to come lead the new group, a group of young people who would be in training for the Justice League. As to why I was chosen, they told me that they felt I had the most experience. I've been working as a member of a team since I was..." he pauses then and lifts his eyes as if calculating, "Well, I suppose you could say, since I could walk." Teamwork is very necessary when flying on trapezes. "I have no real concrete plans besides getting us all to work together to be the strongest team we can be. Stronger than the Justice League, even. They may have pure power, but there is far more than that involved in being successful." Mend's comment gets another nod, "We can discuss that later then, if you'd like." Illyana's question gets a grimace before he finishes off the chip. "Honestly? Yes and no. Yes because there is so much potential here...with everyone. We could be a major force to be reckoned with and it's really exciting to think that I could be a part of that. No because...I still have my home to protect. There are others who are still there, but I feel like I'm missing something in not being there to help them too." "Ah." Just a small noise from Aqualad at first, something short and considerate. "I understand. I have other things I need to do too. I can get that." Another moment. He doesn't have anything to offer right away, merely dips his head in the direction of the other team members. "And I have, you know, stuff. I think we all do," Mend points out, letting out a breath and then reaching for nachos, with her right hand this time..and wincing. Definitely something with that shoulder. "I wonder if that 'and no' might be part of the issues that have been coming up." Magik says, looking thoughtful. She glances around the table and then shrugs. "Maybe it's just me but the general feeling I've gotten is that some people aren't taking this 'seriously' enough. Here's just a guess," She lifts her hands, palms outwards to hopefully deflect any sense it's an accusation. "Every moment of time you're not there, you feel guilty about. So you're weighing everything we're doing against the importance that your other job has to you. It's not even a case of just 'wasting your time' which no, you've never accused us of. But every moment you're not helping *there* because of us..." She lets it trail off. "Again. Just spitballing here." "Maybe you should just go help them then..." Wildebeest offers quietly. That's all he really has to offer, since Illyana pretty much covered it. Even if he doesn't understand every word of it. "Possibly," Nightwing shrugs, "It's subconscious if that's the case. I've been...It's been drummed into me that this is serious business. Even..." There's another grimace then, "Even when we were fighting our way through Evil Clown Houses or dealing with a giant, evil typewriter, it was serious." He just looks like he can't believe he just admitted that. His eyes go to Wildebeest, "What do you want to see done with this team, Wildebeest?" Aqualad just passes a nod over at Illyana, she seems to have made some good points. For his own part he nibbles on chips a moment more, chiming in, "Giant typewriters sound serious." It's hard to tell if he's kidding or not. Mend hrms. "I think we need a balance. When we're fighting and training..." She snags more nachos. "...sure, it has to be serious, even if we're dealing with, say, the least competent villain ever. But I think it's important to relax sometimes, and to be...comfortable with each other." Magik turns to look over at Wildebeest as Nightwing asks him that question, instead of speaking herself. She does arch a brow at the teen as if to say 'behave'. Wilde's ears droop at the look from Illyana, and his shoulders slump afterwards. "The training still can be fun. Like the last time." Wilde offers in reply to Mend's comment. "Whatever everyone thinks is best, I guess." He answers to Nightwing. Magik shakes her head as Wildebeest answers. "No, Wilde. You should answer the question. I also know you can do it without letting your temper get the best of you, right?" She brings her feet down from the table and sits up, turning to face Wilde directly now. "What do you want us to do with the team? As long as you're here, it's your team. But it's ours too." There's that familiar smirk. "Gotta share." "Well, at the time it was serious," Nightwing smirks. "Looking back, it's incredibly ridiculous." Mend gets another nod, "I admit that it's very hard for me to relax when I'm in costume. It's like...when I'm in the costume, I have to be -on-. Again, it's how I was taught..." and he doesn't like to admit how similar to Batman he actually is at times. "But I'm going to try. Because you're right." He watches as Illyana speaks to Wildebeest and snags a soda to wash down those chips. "I'd like to hear it too." Aqualad chimes in, making a short gesture over at Wilde. Other than that he doesn't have much to add, but he does make a short nod at Nightwing's words. "Makes sense." "I'm not mad. Wildebeest notes, but then offers a wild shake of his head to the people probing him for answers. Cause well... he doesn't enjoy the way things have been going, especially when he opens his mouth. "See done with it? I dunno..." He really doesn't have input in that regard. "I'm not the leader. Or the boss. Or even that scary bodyless voice." He shrugs. Magik leans back in her chair and glances over to Nightwing briefly as Wildebeest answers. "Well, I'll tell people what I want out of the team. I want people to have the training to be able to step in with or for the Justice League should there be a need. That means identifying our weaknesses and honing our strengths." "But we value your opinion, Wilde." She glances at Magik. "Weaknesses are important...and we should also learn to, like, fill in for each other's weaknesses." Nightwing merely listens, looking between the others as they discuss what they would like to see with the team. He doesn't seem to agree or disagree with anything that's been said so far. Since everyone seems to be looking to him, he fidgets and rubs the back of his head. "I don't relly have anythin' else to say. I'm gonna go back to my room." Wilde gets up, offers a light wave and heads towards the exit to the room. Magik watches Wild get up and shuffle off, and then glances back to Nightwing as everyone seems to have gone silent. Nightwing also watches as Wildebeest leaves. He meets Magik's glance, gives a sigh, and then hops off of his chair. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate all of this. I'm really glad to hear everyone's thoughts about everything. Please keep 'em coming and I'm going to work on finding a balance. I hope others can too." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs